


Waiting Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Harry's home, Severus can sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Up

Title: Waiting Up  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Now that Harry's home, Severus can sleep.  
Word Count: 465  
Genre: Drama, mild hurt/comfort.  
Warnings: Not as fluffy as my usual fare.  
A/N: Written for [](http://dementordelta.insanejournal.com/profile)[**dementordelta**](http://dementordelta.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday. She requested Snarry, prompt: blanket. Happy birthday, my dear! *hugs*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Waiting Up

~

Severus’ eyes opened to darkness as he heard a door close. He remained still, years of spying making him assess the situation before making a move. He’d tried to rest but had been unable to, the events of the evening running around and around in his brain.

The soft shuffle of feet across the floor screamed the identity of the person approaching, and he relaxed, the tension that had been squeezing his shoulders since earlier in the evening dissipating.

The footsteps sounded steady, so Harry probably hadn’t been drinking, at least not enough to affect his walking. Severus relaxed more, keeping his eyes closed as the steps came closer.

It had been a stupid argument, Severus realized. Harry was naturally an ebullient and enthusiastic friend, and his warm greeting towards Ginevra Weasley at the party they had been attending hadn’t been any slur on his relationship with Harry, Severus knew. Still, the hug he had shared had rubbed Severus the wrong way, especially since _he_ wasn’t naturally demonstrative.

Severus frowned. The scene he had created at the party had most assuredly led to their coming out, which a part of Severus didn’t regret, despite the risk to his profession. Although, Harry hadn’t shied away from the discussion either, letting Severus know in no uncertain terms that he wasn’t about to give up his friends because of Severus’ jealousy.

Severus had begun to storm away but when Harry had grabbed him, kissing him angrily and completely ruining any chance of escaping without gossip, Severus had secretly rejoiced in the look on Ginevra’s face.

Then Harry had disappeared, leaving Severus at the party to withstand the looks of the other guests. Severus had left immediately, and when Harry didn’t come home he’d decided to wait up for him.

The floor squeaked once more and something soft and warm was thrown over him. He could smell Harry as he bent over and softly kissed his forehead.

“Infuriating git,” Harry murmured.

“Is this your subtle way of telling me I should sleep out here?” Severus asked, eyes still closed.

Harry sighed. “Knew you were awake,” he whispered. “I just didn’t want you to get cold.”

“Actually, you keep me warmer than any blanket,” Severus murmured. He held his breath, wondering if Harry would recognize the apology.

A huff of laughter was followed by the blanket being moved and the sofa dipping as Harry crawled in next to him.

“Can’t have you getting cold,” Harry murmured. “If you get sick I will, too, and then where will I be?”

Severus smirked. Harry was developing more and more Slytherin sensibilities every day. He wondered if he should worry that Harry understood him so well, then mentally shrugged. Did it really matter? Harry had returned, and now, he could sleep.

~


End file.
